People Change
by MargaritaVille108
Summary: The Hogwarts staff are having their annual summer meeting before the start of term.  Professor Snape tries to persudae Professor Dumbledore to rethink his hiring of a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.


This takes place the summer before Harry's third year. I'm sorry for anything off canon or any grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All the credit belongs to J.K. Rowling.

People Change

Sunlight streamed into the great hall through the enormous glass windows. It was unusual for the ceiling to not be enchanted, but during the summer holiday it wasn't necessary. "It's stifling in here," Professor McGonagall with a jerk of her wand, caused one of the windows to open slightly allowing in the warm August breeze. "Thank you, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore smiled taking his seat at the head of the staff table. He was joined by about fourteen members of the Hogwarts' staff. Today was their annual meeting before the upcoming school year. "Would anyone care for more tea?" he asked holding an ancient teapot in his hand. Everyone at the table either had enough tea or didn't want any more. "First," he looked towards the end of the table, where Hagrid was seated nervously staring downward into his lap. "I would like to welcome Rubeus Hagrid, not as just our gamekeeper, but as our new Professor of Care of Magical Creatures," he clapped. A small applause from the other staff members followed. Hagrid's nerves seemed to ease and he was able to look up at the rest of the table. Most of the staff, especially Professor McGonagall, seemed to be really pleased, except Professor Snape, who was not trying at all to hide his displeasure for Hagrid's new position. "Thank you, Professor," said Hagrid. "I have many other important announcements," Professor Dumbledore continued, "however, I believe some of the other staff members also have announcements they would like to share beforehand, Argus, if you will," he nodded his head at Argus Filch. Filch, while petting Mrs. Norris, who slept quietly in his lap, began, "Thank you Professor. Just the usual, except now, I ask that all Zonko's products be kept out of the corridors…"

"Or anything owned by Fred and George Weasley," Professor Sprout added knowing, as well as all the staff, of Filch's obvious disdain of Fred and George Weasley. Professor Flitwick stifled a laugh. The rest of the staff followed. (All except Snape, of course, who didn't look like the summer holiday had taken much affect on his gloomy manner or his sallow skin). Filch managed a small smile, but did not find the matter funny at all. "That's all, Professor," he returned his full attention to Mrs. Norris, who purred happily.

"Thank you, Argus, and Madame Pince," he looked to the extremely thin and angry looking librarian. She nodded in thanks, then reaching her hand under the table pulled a disheveled looking book into view. The writing was so worn than its title couldn't be seen. "This precious work of literature," she touched the book gently, "was returned to me in this condition in late April of last year. This is an obvious example of how our students treat the books in our library." The book looked like it had been through much more than the hands of careless students, but no one wished to argue against Madam Pince. "I just ask that you stress the importance of treating books with respect. I encourage giving detentions to those who carry books in similar conditions to class." She spoke of this as if having a neglected or tattered book was the worst thing in the world. Professor Dumbledore thanked her as well. The teachers then went around the table speaking of new items they would like to have for their lessons. Madam Hooch asked for at least ten new brooms claiming that the school's current brooms were one good windstorm away from going to pieces—bristles and splinters. Professor Sinistra asked that a new telescope be provided. Snape muttered under his breath something about wanting a batch of smarter students. Professor Trelawney was not even aware she was being asked a question until Professor McGonagall called her attention very loudly and irritated. Professor Dumbledore again thanked the teachers for sharing and finished his announcements. "As I'm sure all of you have realized that Professor Lockhart will no longer be on staff as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he gave no pause not wanting to hear the comments from the staff, which he supposed would be of happiness or relief. "Luckily, I was able to find a very talented wizard willing to fill the position. Many of you may remember him as a student here—Remus Lupin." With that, Professor McGonagall's eyes lit up and Madam Pomfrey seemed to wipe an escaping tear away from her eye. Most of the staff seemed pleased, except Snape who gave the nastiest look he had in a while—a look usually reserved for when facing Harry Potter. "Unfortunately, Professor Lupin cannot join us today, but he has assured me he will be well prepared to begin lessons at the start of term. I think he will be a fine addition to our tremendous staff," Dumbledore finished. He then took a more serious tone, "Not that you needed my owl to know, but I take it you all received my owl, or have been informed in some way about the escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban Prison." The teachers nodded silently.

"Have they any idea where he's hiding?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No, Poppy, I'm afraid they haven't," he answered. "The Ministry has made it seem that his recapture will happen speedily, but I doubt it. It takes a true talent to elude the guards of Azkaban." Snape scoffed loudly at the word talent. "The Ministry has informed me that dementors will be patrolling Hogsmeade every night. I ask that any Professors attending the Hogsmeade visits make sure that every student is safely back on the school grounds before their patrol begins. The Ministry also suggested the presence of the dementors at the school; however, I…" he looked as if he were trying to find the right words, "forcibly declined. I do not want them near the students. The Ministry was willing to compromise and they will be posted at each entrance to the grounds. Of course the students will be informed. As for Black's exact motivation for escaping, no one knows for sure, but I'm sure the idea of Harry Potter has crossed all of our minds," he looked solemn. "I am not currently aware of how much Harry knows of the situation," he informed them. "But I will stress than we keep a close eye on him. We know that he tends to have a slight disregard for the rules." Snape scoffed again. The table was silent for a moment, as if everyone was letting the information sink in. "That is all the notices I have for this meeting," Professor Dumbledore folded his hands. "Minerva, I will see you in my office concerning the new first year students. If no one else has anything else to say, we may all dismiss. As always, please feel free to visit your classrooms and offices to ready them for the upcoming year." He stood from the table. The other staff members left the table murmuring about Sirius Black and Harry Potter.

"Professor Dumbledore," Dumbledore turned around to the address of his name to face Professor Snape, "I wonder if I might have a word."

"Of course, Professor," Dumbledore replied. "Minerva, I will be up in a moment. Please help yourself to the lemon drops on my office." Professor McGonagall, who had been waiting for him, made her way out of the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore walked towards the nearest window surveying the grounds. "What's troubling you Professor?" he asked Professor Snape.

"Troubling me?" asked Professor Snape, surprised that Dumbledore seemed to already know that he was angry. "I saw you expression at the table," Dumbledore answered. "I know it is not just because you are out of boomslang skin."

"Y-yes, Professor," said Snape. "I know it won't be hard for you to recall the days when Sirius Black was a student here."

"No, I must say it is not. When you are as old as I am, that is nothing, but a small dent in time," he chuckled. Professor Snape did not take time to laugh. "I know it is also not hard to remember the names almost synonymous with his."

"Ah," said Professor Dumbledore, "I had a feeling Professor Lupin would be the subject of this conversation. "Professor, besides Potter," professor Snape mentioned this name with utter disgust, "Lupin was closest to him, in his inner circle. Do you really think it wise to hire him while Black is on the loose?"

"Professor Lupin has proved himself a very capable teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Professor Dumbledore answered calmly. "I think the students will benefit greatly from his instruction."

"I cannot speak for his talent," Professor Snape was getting angrier with every word, "But think if he were still close with Black, the knowledge he could give him, the access—the access to Potter."

"Sirius chose a path in life that led him to darkness and imprisonment. Remus has chosen another," Professor Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly. "Black was always a delinquent. He's never changed," Professor Snape did not seem to realize how much he raised his voice. "Lupin was always following him and Potter. What's to say he won't do it again—do a favor for a friend?"

"People change, Severus," Dumbledore looked him directly in the eye. "They realize their mistakes and what is truly important to them—what they truly love," this word seemed to strike a nerve in Professor Snape. "You of all people know that best." Professor Snape was left speechless. Professor Dumbledore continued to stare out the window. "Of course, I still want you to be keeping a sharp eye on anything out of the ordinary," he turned to exit the hall. "I must be going. Minerva isn't always the most patient of witches."


End file.
